


violated

by hopalong2



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-14 20:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 4,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18059798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopalong2/pseuds/hopalong2
Summary: I don't own anything purely fanfic





	1. Chapter 1

Jack was worried, it wasn't like Carter to miss team night. He tried not to let on as present and past members of SG1 gathered around his house. Everyone was present Daniel, Tealc, Mitchell, Vala himself everyone but Sam. 

There had been questions, alot of I don't knows and several messages and unanswered phone calls.

Then Jack's cell rang, it was the SGC. He answered and everyone watched the color drain from his face.

"WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE LEFT? HOW COULD YOU LET HER LEAVE?" his voice lowered and deepened. "Do you have him?" He said in more of a growl. 

Just then he saw her walking down his street towards him. "JESUS....GOT TO GO" he threw the phone and ran to her. He stopped before touching her. "Sam?" She stared blankly ahead as the others slowly came closer. 

She was a mess, disheveled, her clothes ripped. He scanned her body and stopped wherever dress ended. It had a blood stain on it.

He motioned for everyone to stay back and he knelt in front of her. "Sam? Carolyn called me, she told me.."

Losing patience Mitchell asked "told you what sir?

"Raped" jack said "apparently the cop raped her. Everyone stood in shock except Jack. "You're ok Sam, he's not here."

Tbc


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

Sam looked at him with a neutral expression. Then kept walking past Jack past Daniel past everyone. 

They all made movements to follow her. "Stand down" O'Neill stated. He then began to follow. "Mitchell call Lam and tell her Carter is here and she's staying here the talk to Reynolds, I need a few days." Cam nodded and went into the house.

Sam continued on walking down to the waters edge and letting herself fall in. Once under where she was in peace she took off. Away... away...from everyone and everything... away.

Jack watched her as he walked to the end of his dock, he wanted...needed....to get close.

He spotted her beneath the surface and waited til she passed before he stepped off. He followed her but didn't crowd her. The last thing he wanted was for her to take off 

She went deeper under the float headed he thought to the surface on the other side. She went deeper and deeper. Suddenly she didn't move. Jack raced to her and headed up. They surfaced and Sam cried out as Jack gasp for air. When the scenery stopped spinning he turned her to face him and cupped her cheek. 

No words were spoken but she blinked big tears free and pushed her cheek against his hand.  
*It's gonna be ok Sam, I promise"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

She took a few deep breaths then pulled away from him. Jack tried to get close but she wouldn't let him. He watched as she tore off her clothes literally ripping the fabric away. She was crying softly at first then as it became more difficult to strip and stay afloat her sobs increased.

He stayed back, letting her do what she felt she had to. When she was finally bare he thought she would settle but she began clawing at herself like she was still covered.

Jack reached for her as her nails dug into her skin. "SAM STOP, STOP!!" he yanked her back against him to get her attention. "STOP! STop, stop, stop, sshhh stop" 

He lowered his voice as she calmed. Holding her with one arm he stilled her hands with the other.

"Sshh, I'm here. It'll be ok Samantha I'll make it ok. Do you trust me?" She nodded as she gazed at the sky. "Good, I'll make it better I swear." She started to cry, her body jerking against him. Jack put his mouth to her ear. "Sam take a deep breath.." she did closing her eyes. He let them sink holding her tightly. She relaxed her body, her arms floated away from her body. He held her hips and backed away. She floated effortlessly in his arms.

She stilled and placed her hands over his. He loosened his grip and she turned facing him. She brought her hands up to his face and kissed him softly. Then she wrapped herself around him as he guided them up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

They surfaced together, he pulled back a bit to look in her eyes "are you alright?" She nodded as now silent tears fell from her eyes.

She shivered in his arms. "Cmon baby lets go in." He felt her tense "it's ok, he won't get you, I'm here, promise." She relaxed against him covering her face with her hands. 

When he could touch the bottom he looked to the line of worried faces staring at him. "Vala grab a towel or blanket anything." She took off. "Get something warm to drink started." Tealc bowed at O'Neill and also went into the house. 

Vala came running back with jacks robe and a towel. She waded out to meet him as he covered Sam with his body. "Sam you need to stand up a minute, k?" 

He let her legs loose and she shakily stood while vala quickly covered her in the robe. "Thanks now can you please go start a hot bath. "Of course" Vala answered and bounded off.

Jack then cradled her back in one arm, her legs in the other and walked her out of the water. He took her into the house and straight to the bathroom. 

Vala had prepared everything. The tub was almost full, there were extra towels out and the body wash and shampoo ready.

"I'll just go turn down the covers." Jack nodded in appreciation.

Sam was silent, just staring into space. Jack knew that look after Iraq and Baal he knew that look. She was replaying, and endless tape in her mind. One that doesn't stop.

He cupped her cheeks "hey.....stay with me ok?" He bent closer to her ear. "I love you Samantha please don't let go " he pulled back and she was staring at him. Right at him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

Jack lowered Sam into the tub. She responded to him. "I know you're in there Samantha, can you talk to me? She locked eyes with him "jjaacckk?"

He almost jumped out of his skin. "Yeah Sam...." She was trying not to cry "he...he....hurt me...." Jacks anger raged but he didn't wanna scare her. 

"I know" he whispered "I know baby I'm sorry. He's locked up, he can't hurt you. You're staying here ok?" She nodded at him her eyes downcast.

He> continued washing her trying not to look at what that bastard had done. She was covered in marks mostly hand and fingerprints. But her breasts and torso had huge bitenarks marring her skin.

He sniffed back his tears as he grabbed a towel. She stood and wrapped her arms around his neck while he wrapped her up. He picked her up and walked to the bedroom. 

Daniel had joined Vala in the bedroom and they were there waiting. "Let us help jack, you're shivering."

Jack gently sat Sam in his bed. Vala knelt in front of her. "Samantha darling I'm gonna help you dress love." 

Jack pulled back at Daniel's urging. They walked towards the door stopping at Jack's closet for a change of clothes.

When he joined Cam and Daniel in the kitchen Cam had just hung up thee phone and his head dropped. "Jesus" he whispered. He snapped to attention when jack entered. He looked at Mitchell seeing the tears escape his eyes.

Jack nodded "I know..." Mitchell's tears turned to rage. "I wanna...." Jack nodded "I know."

"Someone please tell me" Daniel finally said. Tealc joined them "indeed."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

Jack took a deep breath and ran his fingers thru his hair. "She told the cop that she couldn't marry him. He was leaving when he spun on her. He knocked her senseless then he...." Jack choked.

"He restrained her, he beat her, he bit her and he raped her. There's trauma...... vaginally and .... other" Cam stated trailing off. He abruptly stood and went outside. Everyone stood and listened to him wretch.

Daniel wiped his face and sat in silence. "How did Col Carter get to the SGC? " Tealc asked. "No one knows T, she was examined there and left when Lam had a team come in hot. She walked here.

Jack stood as Cam came back in. "Listen all, why don't you take off ill be here with her. I've got days right? He asked looking at Mitchell who nodded Okay I'll keep you all informed but let's let her be for right now please." 

Everyone nodded knowing Sam needed Jack just Jack. Daniel followed jack to the bedroom and knelt by Sam. "Let us know if you need anything at all, we love you Sam." He kissed her forehead and took Valas hand leading her out.

Jack listened for the door to close and the house to fall quiet. Sam looked at him and raised her hand out. Jack took it and climbed up behind her holding her gently. "Is there anything I can do Sam? Anything you need?"

"He was so rough. When I came to he was on me pushing and pushing. So rough, hatred, brutal. When he went inside me I wasn't ready it hurt god it hurt so bad. He went soft inside me before he could come. That's why he bit, it excited him. Not this time though. He pulled out of me and flipped me then tried again. He pushed and pushed with his dick and hands he ripped me open to receive him but he stayed soft......"

"Sam we don't have to do this now"

"No I want you to know...he grabbed his cuffs and pinned me to the bed then he took his gun and... and he.....shoved it...."

"God Sam please...." Jack couldn't bite back his tears any longer. They poured down his face at that thought. 

Sam turned towards him "he couldn't make me come jack....make me come.... please". He looked at her in disbelief " please I need you to, gently, lovingly. Erase some of what he did please jack."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

Jack knew coping mechanisms, he knew avoidance and he knew needing to feel.  
"Im not going inside you, I'll make you feel but I won't go inside you." She started to cry. "Am I worth it?"

Jack made her look at him. "You are my life, you are everything to me. I don't exist without you do you hear me?"

She sobbed into the air "please Jack please make this go away."

He kissed her mouth gently then he moved to her neck then chest placing light kisses on her bruises. He kissed down her stomach and hovered over her sex. . "Samantha are you sure you want this?" She moaned "yes jack yes please I hurt please give me release please.." He licked her gently but the contact still made her fly up. He placed loving kisses on her while she settled then he did it again. Bringing himself between her legs he lapped at her. She moaned and writhed. He continued lost in sensation She was mumbling incoherently then he heard it. "Pete Pete stop please stop." Jack jerked up and saw her asleep. "Pete no pete there's no one, no one....." Jack lunged forward "SAM?!!!? SAMANTHA WAKE UP NOW SAMANTHA!" he shook her hard and she jolted awake. Looking around a look of horror came on her face. " Oh my god" she whispered then she bolted out his bedroom door. Still partially nude she ran down the dock and didn't slow down. She dove at full speed not listening to his calls behind her.

He followed right behind her the sun was setting he could barely see finally he spotted her hunched in a ball sinking. He found strength from somewhere and dove deeper to her. There was no response when he touched her. 

Grabbing her tightly he headed up though resisting the urge to go as fast as possible knowing they were too deep. 

He latched on to her mouth and blew in. Relief rushed through him when he felt her chest rise. He put his hand over her nose and mouth just as she writhed back against him. She began fighting, hitting him wherever she could. 

She was strong but confused allowing him to take control. He wrapped her in a tight hug as he kicked for the surface.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

They finally broke through and jack struggled to hold Sam and fight the vertigo that came with such a deep dive.

She pushed them under again and as he fought to surface them she fought to get away. Around the 3rd time she had sunk them Jack surfaced gulping air while sam still pulled away. 

Jack was pissed. Taking a big breath he sunk and wrapped around her holding her immobile. He held himself still keeping in reserve air and energy. Sam didn't, she fought and fought hard. 

Finally she thrust against him expelling massive air bubbles then she went limp. He quickly grabbed her lips and creating a vacuum w his hands blew into her. He covered her mouth and nose and once again headed up.

They surfaced with a jolt. Jack laid on his back gulping air as Sam did the same in his arms. She started wailing into the sky. "I CAN'T DO THIS ....ICAN'T .....IM A DISGRACE DONT YOU SEE THAT! SAVE YOURSELF AND LET ME GOOOOO!!"

Jack couldn't control his anger he spun her around to face him "NO NO YOU'RE NOT FUCKING GIVING UP DO YOU HEAR ME!!??! NO IM YOUR FUCKING COMMANDER YOU DONT DO ANYTHING WITHOUT MY PERMISSION AND YOU'RE NOT GIVING THE FUCK UP!!!"

She looked at him with wide eyes, he had never pulled rank on her before. He was in shock too. She pulled her arm from his grasp and turned away. Ducking her head she swam away.

He threw his fists, so pissed at himself for doing it. He heard her flip and head towards him. He waited til she was close then wrapped around her making her surface. "WHAT SIR WHAT AM I SPOSED TO DO? YOU KNOW EVERYTHING HUH DO YOU KNOW WHAT ITS LIKE TO HAVE SOMEONE FORCE FUCK YOU! TO HAVE SOMEONE ENTER YOUR BODY AND YOU HAVE NO CONTROL OVER IT AT ALL!!! DO YOU??!" "Yes Colonel, I do" Sam was stonewalled momentarily. Jack silently dunked his head and slowly swam away towards the float. He flipped and headed towards the dock. She watched him still in shock. How could she have done that. He had told her certain things about Iraq. Not specifically rape but it was a favorite torture of theirs. He had made it to the float and was headed back when he glanced over seeing her still watching him and thinking....good... maybe that's what she needed. He did two more laps before he saw her move towards him. She waited until he was closer then mirrored his movements earlier wrapping herself around him and spinning them. Instead of going up she pushed them into a dive wrapping around him. When she stopped their descent. They were face to face. Like earlier she kissed him but so much more was in this kiss. An apology, a forgiveness, a understanding. Without breaking the kiss they both headed for the surface. 

Tbc


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

They surfaced together and finally broke apart. Sam started sobbing "god jack in so sorry I...i....I don't blame you for hating me...I God...I resign. 

She tried to go. She broke free and headed for shore. He grabbed her and pulled her back. "stop trying to run away Sam, it doesn't work believe me... You're not resigning, you're not giving up. You're gonna fight...so am I.

She lowered her head crying softly. Then she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm so sorry.." he held her tight "that's alright baby, it's ok sshhh it's ok" 

She pulled back and looked in his eyes. "How do I do this? I don't think I can do this Jack." He gently grasped her chin "you can Samantha, you can."

He brushed his lips to hers and pulled back slightly. She advanced towards him and kissed him. They broke apart and stared. "Please Jack, please."

Jack pulled her closer and headed for the house.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

They stumbled to the bedroom neither wanting to break their kiss. He lay her on the bed still tasting every inch of her mouth. She arched her body up and crushed their mouths harder together and they reached for each other's clothes. Jack moved to her side. "No! She moaned around him. On top' she lay down her leg as he sat back and pulled down his pants and boxers. She wiggled out of her panties. When he returned to her they both moaned and gasp at the intimate contact. She wrapped her legs high on him but he stopped moving. "Sam look at me." Her eyes flew to his. "Are you sure? I won't be mad if you want to stop. I will not take the chance of hurting you. Are you sure?" She nodded, blinking tears at his compassion. "Yes jack, slow and passionate. He fucked me brutally. Make love to me Jack, I need you.." Her arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him to her. They kissed and she could've orgasmed from just that kiss. He traced her lips with his tongue then dueling with hers entered her mouth. He tasted her so completely gently pushing her deep into the mattress. Jack reached down and checked her readiness and was pleased. He then fisted his straining erection. He moved to her entrance and held himself still with the head resting against her. "Yes yes Jesus please!" He slowly pushed it and she took a large gasp as her body involuntarily arched. "Sam baby deep breaths, easy...relax yourself. Suddenly she brought her knees almost to her chest making him practically fall into to her. He screamed as she rewrapped her legs on him. He leaned down inches from her face. They locked eyes as he gently thrust in and held. He jumped inside her. Then he withdrew and repeated this action over and over. Slow and intimate.

Aside from closing in for kisses their eyes never left each other. Suddenly when he thrust in she arched up and held. Jack moaned and grabbed her close. He rolled them. She sat up.and looked at him. 

"You're in control..." He answered her questioning look. She took his arms and pulled him up to sitting and screamed as he moved further in. Sam wrapped her arms around him and let her head roll back as she moved on him. 

He scooted to the edge of the bed so his legs hung down giving him leverage. She in turn wrapped her legs loosely around him. Breathlessly she whispered "take me jack"

His hands moved from her hips around to cup her butt crushing their lower bodies together. She grabbed his mouth pushing her tongue inside. He thrust once and she moaned, then again she screamed into his mouth. He was so deep, she was so close. She waited until he thrust again then she locked her legs around him forcing him deeper.

They both screamed as she felt him pulse and jump emptying himself inside her. She spasmed around him milking everything she could. 

They wrapped their arms around each other and kissed deeply. When air was in serious need they broke apart. He buried his face in her neck, she in his. They still held each other as the aftershocks ran through them.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

Jack was jolted awake by a screaming phone. "Oneill" he all but shouted "Jack its Daniel, listen to me.. Pete escaped."

Jack shot upright "WHAT? HOW THE HELL...." He was cut off " it doesn't matter Jack where's Sam is she ok?" Jack scanned the room, he was alone.

"Hang on Daniel" jack moved thru the house searching.

Sam surfaced with a smile, she'd woken early and had just finished a light workout. She was in jacks lake and smiled to herself...Jack. Laying on her back she let the water support her.

Jack was looking out his front windows when he saw her. "It's ok Dan...." Suddenly arms were around her and she was gone. "HELP DANIEL HELP!!" Jack screamed before he threw the phone and ran. 

Jack bolted down the dock watching where she had been dragged under. His momentum let him fly thru the air as he dove. At first all he saw were bubbles alot if bubbles. Following them his heart sand and adrenaline pulsed. 

Pete had her, he was choking her from behind as she tried to reach him. She was using calculated moves at first then became frantic as her air reserve was lessening. 

They were at the bottom and as Jack neared Sam went still. Fire raged in his eyes as he reached Pete immediately throwing a punch to make him release Sam. It worked and she floated free but still didn't move. Jack knew he had precious few minutes.

Jack rammed his fist into Petes stomach causing a rush of bubbles then he grabbed him in a headlock. Pete had already been under almost twice as long as Jack and had little fight left. When jack saw and felt him expel the rest of his air Jack released him and pushed off the bottom towards Sam.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

He found her floating lifeless about halfway to the surface. He grabbed her and blew what little he had left into her. He cradled her to him and moved towards the surface.

They shot into the air going under again when they came down. Jack looked at Sam. There was no movement she was pale, cold, lifeless....

"NO!!!" Jack screamed

"JACK!!" Daniel yelled running to the shoreline. Mitchell passed him and dove. Daniel followed as vala directed the police and ems as they arrived.

Cam got to his friends in seconds. "Give her here sir, you're exhausted give her to me." Jack reluctantly let go of sam. Cam yanked her over in his arms and blew into her mouth. He kept them both afloat while forcing air into her. 

Daniel arrived seconds after cam. "Jackson get him." Then Mitchell was gone taking Sam to shore.

Shock was setting in and jack started to sink. Daniel grabbed him and held tight. "It's ok jack it's alright i got you " jacks head fell back on Daniels shoulder "sam..."


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

Daniel got jack to shore minutes after Cam. They were met with the high pitched squeal of the defibrillator. 

Jack dropped to his knees as Sam's body bolted off the ground. Vala jumped, she'd never seen something like that. The machine beeped again as it charged. He watched her jump again and turned his stomach wrenching. Daniel squatted by him. "Jack where's Pete?" Jack pointed to the lake. "He tried to kill Sam.....I killed him." They stared at each other. The scene changed when they heard Sam's strangled gasps. Daniel helped jack up as he stumbled towards her. Falling to his knees again he pressed their foreheads together. Daniel gently pulled him back as emergency personnel from the mountain got her ready to move. Mitchell squatted by jack "cmon sir, let's get you going... we'll follow closely" he reassured jack as he steadied him. The four friends climbed into Mitchell's suv and followed their Comrade. Jacks head spun during the ride. He found himself talking to someone he hadn't addressed since Charlie died. "God please, please don't take her. I can't breathe without her Jesus please" His thoughts were interrupted by a small sob from Vala and he realized he had been talking aloud. And he realized he didn't care. Mitchell turned into the front gate "she'll be alright sir, she's SG1, we always win....it's kinda a rule." This got a chuckle from Daniel "damn right" he said slapping jacks shoulder. The fell into silent formation as they approached the entrance. Jack in the lead flanked by Daniel and Cam backed up by Vala at his six.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

Jack sent vala to the infirmary as the others went quickly to change. "Thanks" O'Neill said as he finished dressing. Both Daniel and Cam stopped. Jack looked up at both men as he wiped his eyes. "Thanks,, I couldn't have...." Mitchell interrupted him. "Stop sir... we're a family. We got each other." He nodded at Daniel and walked out. 

Daniel walked toward Jack and put his hand on his friend's shoulder. Jack turned he blinked tears from his eyes and he didn't care. The two friends didn't speak. Daniel wrapped his arms around jack in a tight hug. "What if she...." Daniel pulled back "don't jack, she'll be ok... Hey like Cam said. We win it's what we do." Jack nodded and followed Daniel towards the infirmary. Vala was sitting by Sam's bedside. She gently held her friends hand speaking softly. "You have to wake up Samantha. How am I to handle the guys without you?" Daniel chuckled as vala turned. "I just thought maybe...." Oneill stopped her and kissed her cheek "thank you" he said softly as he walked past. Vala turned to Daniel in tears. Jack walked over to Sam and sat heavily in the chair next to her. "I'm so sorry Samantha I promised you I'd protect you, I didn't.... please don't leave me." Daniel walked over to him wiping his face. "Jack there was nothing you could've done. It's not your fault." Jack shook his head. "I should've been with her." to which Daniel sighed "jack it's only 9 am she must've gone in the water at sun up. There was no way for you to know. You can't know everything, you can't prevent everything ." Jack nodded in agreement "still doesn't make it easier." Daniel nodded "I know." Sam's mind wandered as she gazed at the sky. She paddled herself leisurely around the lake close to the dock. She just finished a easy workout which was nothing in compare to the one with Jack earlier in bed. She smiled remembering his kisses his touches, his love. Suddenly something pulled her down hard. She hadn't had time for a breath all she had was water. She turned and saw him. Pete....it was Pete heading down away from the surface away from jack away from life. She struggled as she felt his arms move from her waist to her neck. She fought as he squeezed her and she saw bubbles fly out of her. She fought when she saw Jack coming to her she fought until her body wouldn't move. Jack had fallen asleep at her bedside and was jolted awake by her screams and violent thrashing.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

"SAM! STOP SAMANTHA STOP ITS OK ITS OVER!!" She still fought, nothing got through to her. 

"AT EASE LT COLONEL CARTER THATS A FUCKING ORDER!!" Jack barked in his best command voice. All the military personnel in the room almost jumped to attention. Sam's eyes shot open as her shallow breaths lessened. 

Jack calmly released his hold on her and her eyes snapped to him as if asking for confirmation. He cupped her face "it's ok, it's all over ssshhh you're safe" she held his hand to her face as her tears started.

Jack gently pulled her forward and slipped behind her. Screw the rules this wasn't the time for them. He held her tight speaking softly in her ear. Before long she was asleep again. When Daniel came back to check he found them holding each other. He pulled rhe curtain closed and left to go place a call to Gen Hammond. Tbc soon in "love conquers all"


End file.
